The Makings of an Auror
by harrypotter12
Summary: Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Suddenly, they are both asked by Dumbledore to go to an auror training camp. Voldemort is planning an attack on the school, and Harry may be in danger. Romance, mystery, and humour combine to make this fic...a
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals and Talks

The Makings of An Auror Chapter One  
  
"Test scores.Granger.Granger," Hermione mumbled, scanning the posted test score list for her name. "Yes!" She punched the air happily. "Three hundred and fifty-two percent.as usual," she added as an afterthought. With a huge grin on her face, she turned and left the dungeons. Harry and Ron were waiting for her.  
  
"So, what was it?" Ron asked, as she emerged.  
  
"Three hundred and fifty-two percent," she smiled. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What about ours?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Harry, you got an eighty-nine percent," (Harry groaned) "and Ron, you got a.well, you got a seventy-five."  
  
"Why that good-for-nothing,--"  
  
"Ron, as much as you hate Snape, I don't think it a good idea for you to.well, say anything."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mr. Potter.Weasley.where were you two last night? Forgot about your detention didn't you?" Snape smirked. Ron gulped.  
  
"We.well, we sort of.umm."  
  
"Well, you se Professor, we were walking around outside, and all of a sudden, this huge manticore appears out of nowhere! And then, we don't really know how it happened; we were in the hospital wing. We begged Madame Pomfrey to let us do our detentions, but she wouldn't let us go. We had to.erm.stay for the night!" Harry lied.  
  
"Double detentions tonight, one for the mishap with the cauldron, and another for your pathetic lying skills." Snape turned and walked away, a nasty grin on his face. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Why weren't you at detention last night anyway?" she asked them.  
  
"You see--,"  
  
"Don't even try it on me Harry," Hermione grinned. Harry sighed.  
  
"Tell her Ron."  
  
"We were in Hogsmeade," he muttered sheepishly. "Getting.erm.sweets."  
  
"Then you deserve this detention tonight," she scolded.  
  
"Snape already made that clear Hermione," Ron replied bitterly.  
  
"Miss Granger?" a voice asked her. She spun around and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Close behind him stood Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, yes headmaster?" she asked.  
  
"Could I see you in my office for a head boy/girl meeting?"  
  
"Why of course," she replied, wondering what could be wrong. She glanced back at Harry and Ron, and they nodded, but not before casting Malfoy a dark look. Dumbledore hardly looked this grave. He led them to his office, first past the gargoyle (the password was Drooble's Best Blowing Gum), and then up the magnificent winding staircase. They entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore indicated the chairs, and Malfoy and Hermione sat down.  
  
"I have some startling news," he said, folding his arms, fixing his piercing stare on the two of them. "I have just received word from a reliable and anonymous source that Voldemort has plans to attack the school." Hermione gasped and Malfoy cursed loudly.  
  
"A plan to attack the school?" Hermione repeated. "But Professor.I thought that the one thing Voldemort feared most of all was.well, you." Dumbledore smiled gently.  
  
"He seems to have conquered that fear," he stated simply. Hermione went silent again.  
  
"Professor, what can we do about it though?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"That is why I called both of you here," Dumbledore continued. "I am sending both of you to an Auror Training Camp for two months." Hermione gasped again.  
  
"But Professor!" she exclaimed. "Aurors? We've hardly begun our seventh year and you're asking us to become.. Aurors?"  
  
"Yes.sadly I am. I feel this is essential for your future though. If indeed Voldemort will attack the school, then we will need to be prepared. Besides. I clearly remember Alastor Moody saying that you, Ms. Granger, would particularly make a good Auror." He beamed at Hermione, and she grew red. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hardly know nothing of the job though," she said.  
  
"Well that is quite simple. Aurors act as.policemen, as Muggles would say. They rid the wizarding world of dark magic. Prosecuting murderers, patrolling Azkaban, that is when the Dementors get out of hand, act as detectives..."  
  
"Detectives?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. Aurors are also used for detective work. If someone's murdered, you send an Auror to investigate the scene. They normally look for traces of dark magic. Some spells even leave clues behind, such as scorch marks, and one spell even leaves blue power on the victim. So this helps them continue with finding the enemy. Is anything wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No, not at all Professor," Malfoy replied, taking his hands out of his pockets. "It's just.this is all so unexpected. I think I can speak both for myself and Granger," (he said her name bitterly) "that we had no idea that this was coming."  
  
"Ahh, I see," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Hermione glanced around the room. She spotted a pensive, sitting in the corner inside a glass case, along with many other interesting trinkets Hermione assumed warned you if there was dark magic nearby. The many portraits of previous Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses were all watching them, discussing things quietly amongst themselves. Hermione started when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"So.are you willing to go?" There was a long silence, and then, both Malfoy and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Excellent!" he beamed. "Both of you need to pack. You will leave tomorrow morning at five o'clock. Meet me in front of the gargoyle outside of my office."  
  
"That's rather early," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"The sooner, the better Ms. Granger." Hermione nodded again. "When you arrive, you will check in to the Crystal Suites, and if anyone gives you any trouble, just say Albus Dumbledore sent you."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
***  
  
Hermione straightened up and looked around her empty Head Girl dormitory. Nearly everything was packed. Just a few more things and.  
  
"Hey Herm!" Ginny said, appearing at the entrance of Hermione's door. Her eyes landed on the open suitcase. "Why are you packing?"  
  
"Hey Gin," she responded. "I'm packing because.uhh, well because.my mother's sick."  
  
"She is?" Ginny asked, her emerald eyes full of concern. "What's she sick with?"  
  
"Umm, I actually don't know. My dad's only sent an owl this morning, and he said that she really wanted to see me. I've gotten special permission from Dumbledore."  
  
"Gosh, that doesn't sound good." Ginny ran her fingers over Hermione's sheets. "It's not.life threatening.is it?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Well, that's just the thing. We're not sure yet." Hermione mentally slapped herself. Dumbledore had strictly advised Malfoy and Hermione to keep this a secret.but she still felt guilty.  
  
"Oh. That's too bad," Ginny replied, her face falling. "How does it feel to be head girl?" Ginny said, trying to bring up a new subject.  
  
"Oh, it feels pretty good. But I wonder who Dumbledore's going to substitute fur us." she said, more to herself than to Ginny.  
  
"Us?" Ginny asked again. Hermione slapped herself mentally.  
  
"I meant me. My brain's all out of whack today, I can't sort one thing out from another."  
  
"Malfoy's head boy isn't he? That little git."  
  
"Yes he is.But everything looks packed," Hermione said, abruptly changing the subject and stuffing a pair of socks into her suitcase. "Will you look after Crookshanks for me?" she added, as the ginger cat jumped onto the bed and curled into a fluffy ball.  
  
"Of course. Come on Crookshanks!" Ginny said, snapping her fingers. Crookshanks opened one sleepy eye, and then closed it, turning his ugly squashed face away from her. "Argh! You stupid cat," she scowled, seizing the great big fur ball, Crookshanks hissing in protest.  
  
"I'd better get to sleep. I need to leave early in the morning, so you probably won't be up then." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Alright then," she said, hugging Hermione. Hermione hugged her back.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll go by faster than you think."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully it will. I've got a certain guy on my mind anyway." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
"Night," Ginny replied, exiting the dorm. Hermione grabbed the pajamas she had specifically set out for herself, and her toothbrush, and then trudged into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As she brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but gaze at her reflection. Hermione hadn't changed in looks, as far as she could tell. She was just the same old Hermione; bushy hair, plain brown eyes.well maybe she'd changed in height. Though, even if she was 5'3", it was nothing compared to how tall Ron was. He had grown to a towering 6'3", and he teased her constantly about it. Yet she'd just laugh and tell him to get back to writing his potion's essay. Harry was barely 5'11", but at least he wasn't as tall as Ron. A lump formed in Hermione's throat. She hadn't really let the words sink in yet. Leaving, for two months, no Harry or Ron, stuck with Malfoy.it all seemed unreal, as if it were a dream. She blew out her bathroom candle and then went over to her bed. Snuggling into the covers, she snapped her fingers and the candles went out.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione opened one sleepy eye as her muggle alarm clock sounded.  
  
"Yes." she muttered to the clock. "I'm up, ok?" She got dressed slowly, stumbling every now and then from her sleepiness. Not paying much attention to her hair, she pulled it up into a quick bun. At last, she as dressed and ready to go. She grabbed her bags, used a levitating spell on them, and walked down the stairs to the common room. Expecting to find it deserted, she walked right past the two people sitting in armchairs by the fire.  
  
"Wait, Hermione!" said a too-familiar voice. She spun around.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing up?" Ron and Harry glanced at each other.  
  
"Thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Ron asked, standing up. Harry followed suit.  
  
"Ginny told us last night you were packing, and that you were leaving early. We've been down here for an hour waiting for you," Harry explained. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"  
  
"Oh Harry, Ron.my mum goes into surgery today, and I wanted to get there before they took her down. You understand don't you?" she asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Well of course we understand," Harry said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "But you had time to tell us yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
"I was going to owl you when I got there," she said quickly. Harry and Ron nodded slowly, but they still looked slightly hurt. Hermione sighed, set down her luggage (with a spell) and walked up to both of them.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys," she said truthfully. She quickly threw her arms around them. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, and we'll miss you," Ron said, looking relieved to see that she had let go of him. Hermione smiled.  
  
"The two months will go by quickly, I'm sure of it," she explained. "You'll be chasing after girls, Ron, and Harry.you'll be doing Quidditch." Ron turned red.  
  
"Well I'd better go," she said, making her luggage levitate again. But before she could leave, Harry had her arm.  
  
"..Ok, I'll be upstairs if you need me Harry," Ron said quickly, running up the stairs.  
  
"Herm.you sure you'll be ok?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Of course! It's my mother I'm worried about, not me," she replied. He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before drawing her close and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Harry, you're acting as if you'll never see me again," she said. But Harry had been her boyfriend now for two months, and she kind of expected him to act this way. They had decided that by owls over the summer.  
  
"Well," he muttered, growing red. "Just.take care will you? Don't do anything stupid, or--,"  
  
"Now you're treating me like Ron," she giggled. He smiled despite himself.  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright. In other words, I'm going to miss you."  
  
"And I'll miss you." She checked her watch. "Oh my gosh! I've gotta run Harry, I'm almost late. Love you!" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. And with that, she fled out of the portrait hole, leaving a depressed Harry behind. She ran through the corridors, ignoring a prefect who said, 'No running through the corridors!' She reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore was standing. She thought Malfoy hadn't turned up until she spotted him behind Dumbledore. It was almost as if he was hiding.  
  
"Ahh Miss Granger, we thought you weren't coming!" Dumbledore smiled, and he pointed to her watch. She looked at it and realized she was ten seconds late.  
  
"Umm, Professor, I'm sorry." she began, doubled over, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No need to be. According to my standards, you were fashionably late. As much as I'd like to chat, we'd better get going though. You have a long day ahead of you." He led them to the entrance hall, and then through the doors. Blinking against the rain, Hermione saw the Knight Bus, it's polished doors reflecting the lightning. A young wizard stepped from the bus. He looked no older than twenty-two.  
  
"Hello, my name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor today. Awful weather, isn't it Dumbledore?" he asked, looking up towards the sky. "Anyway, please put your bags over there, and step on board." Malfoy strode past Hermione, dumped his luggage in the compartment, and then walked onto the bus. Rolling her eyes, Hermione too deposited her suitcase, and she stepped onto the bus. But before Stan could close the doors, Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"I've sent an owl to the Ministry pardoning your use of magic, since you are underage, but if there's any trouble, just hand whoever is in charge this parchment, and everything will be in order." Hermione took the parchment and tucked it into the front of her robes.  
  
"Thank you Professor," she said, but Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No, thank you. For doing all of this." She smiled. Stan shut the doors, and with a bang, they were off, speeding through across the grounds. Hermione was thrown off her feet as the bus took flight, but a pair of strong arms behind her caught her. She felt her cheeks glow crimson red, and she scrambled out of Draco's arms, scowling.  
  
"Watch it Granger," he muttered, walking up the steps to the upper flight of the bus. Hermione followed, and sat on one of the beds. Malfoy didn't say anything else. He just sat there, looking out the window at the outside world. Although his eyes were fixed on the scenery, he didn't seem to be taking it in. Wondering if he would be up to any conversation, she opened her mouth to speak, but the bus gave another lurch and she braced herself, not wanting to be thrown into his arms again. She exhaled sharply, causing him to look up.  
  
"What is it Granger?" he asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Look, Draco," she said, saying his first name as if it were poisonous. "This is stupid. We're going to have to put up with each other for two months, so we might as well make a non-aggression pact now. Otherwise, we'll both be completely miserable. Ok? Set aside the differences, and get along." The main reason he looked up was because he had used her first name. Second of all.well, she had a point.  
  
"Well, I hate to say this, but I'll have to agree with you mud-.I mean.Hermione," he said, saying her name with tremendous difficulty.  
  
"Good. At least we're past the Malfoy Granger stuff. That drove me nuts." She didn't say anything else.  
  
"Yeah it didn't make things any better for me either." He stopped, looking outraged that he had agreed with her again. She giggled.  
  
"What?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing, it's just.I've never seen you look so confused before," she giggled again.  
  
"Well I've never seen you giggle," he pointed out.  
  
"You're right. I know nothing about you at all. All I really know is that you're a conceited, stuck up git," she said. "No offense," she added.  
  
"All I know about you is that you're a brainy bookworm who doesn't have time for anyone but herself, and has to be good at anything," he smirked. "No offense," he mocked.  
  
"Fine. Shall we start with a little background information then?" He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, I'll start.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger," (he rolled his eyes here.again) "and I live near Sussex, in a fairly large house with my parents, whom are dentists. I have one cat named Crookshanks, and my favorite subject is Arithmancy." She nodded, a sign for him to tell his story. He sighed.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I feel very stupid for saying that, as you already know my name, but anyway, I live somewhere different than you, my father doesn't like revealing things like that. I have a dog named Voldemort and my favorite subject is Arithmancy." She snorted when she heard his dog's name was Voldemort.  
  
"Your dog's name is Voldemort?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't go insulting me, my father picked it out."  
  
"What about Arithmancy? I haven't seen you at any of my classes," she asked.  
  
"That's because my classes are at different times you prat."  
  
"Oh.well, I knew that," she muttered, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"You know Granger, I mean mudblo-.Arrhh! I mean Hermione! You're not.too bad," he said, straining himself to say the words. "At least when you put your books down and talk to someone other than Potty and the Weasel."  
  
"Oh, is that a compliment?" she asked, pretending to be touched. "I never thought in a million years I'd hear something nice from you. Well, if you must know, you're not so bad either, once you haven't got your cronies Crabbe and Goyle by you, and when you don't smirk. Plus, Crabbe and Goyle make you look puny."  
  
"They do not!" he replied defensively. Hermione smirked.  
  
"You need work on your smirk," he told her.  
  
"And you're a poet and you didn't know it." He glared at her. "You need to learn how to smile Draco. Have you ever truly smiled?"  
  
He squirmed. Hermione giggled. He looks absolutely cute when he does that, she thought. But then she inwardly slapped herself. Get a grip.this is Malfoy, Herm.  
  
"Well.maybe once.or twice.why?"  
  
"Well I don't know, it's just I've never seen you smile."  
  
"I smile," he said grumpily.  
  
"Alright then. Let's see it!" she said, drawing her knees to her chest. Malfoy averted his gaze.  
  
"Uhh.I'd rather not."  
  
"Oh Draco!" she said, clearly aggravated. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Uhh, I don't exactly, uh.smile much because.erm." He stopped here and quickly changed the subject. "Are Potty and the Weasel like you? I mean.once you get to.talk to them without starting World War Three, are they.well, bearable?" he asked, trying to regain his smirk.  
  
"Well, are Crabbe and Goyle really brainless gits or do they just appear that way?" she asked.  
  
"Oh mo, they're pathetically stupid all right. If I told them to jump off a cliff they'd probably do it too. But they are useful for scaring people away.and beating them up," he added as an afterthought. "Anyway, about Potty and the."  
  
"All right, all right. Enough with the Potty and Weasel stuff. Yes, they're great friends. Ron's got a temper at times, you've probably noticed that.but Harry.he's always so lively and energetic. They're my closest friends, and I'm sure they could be yours if you tried!" she said. "Hint, hint."  
  
"If THEY try, then I'll try," he muttered, folding his arms.  
  
"Draco, if you wouldn't act so childish, you'd see that this stupid war that you and Harry are battling is.well, stupid! Just don't be so conceited and give them a chance. It'll do you good!" she promised. He didn't say anything. Stan appeared at the base of the stairs.  
  
"Your stop is five minutes away!" he yelled up to them. "Just in case you wanted to collect your things!" Hermione looked down the staircase.  
  
"Thank you!" she called to his retreating back.  
  
"Come on," she said, standing up. "Let's get our things like he suggested."  
  
"No problem," Draco said simply. He brought out his wand and said 'Accio'. This was a mistake, as his luggage came flying out of the compartment and knocked him over.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, bending over to help him up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he muttered, his cheeks pink, and she noticed he was actually smiling.  
  
"Draco.you're smiling!" she said, now smiling too. He quickly stopped, looking sheepish and extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Come on," he muttered, making his bags levitate as well. They walked down the stairs after Hermione had gathered her things (the normal way) and the bus skidded to a halt, sending them flying again. Stan opened the doors.  
  
"Thank you for choosing the Knight Bus as your transportation device." Hermione began to take out some sickles, but he stopped her.  
  
"Your friend Dumbledore paid for this in advance," he said, with a wink and a smile.  
  
"Thank you!" she said happily, and Stan shut the doors. Before Hermione had even noticed, the Knight Bus was gone. The storm seemed much fiercer here, and Hermione drew her cloak tighter around herself.  
  
"Where do we go?" she shouted over the thunder.  
  
"I suppose the hotel Dumbledore was talking about.but where is it?" he said. He too was shouting.  
  
"Wait! Over there!" she said, pointing in the direction of a large building.  
  
"Come on!" Draco responded. They shielded their eyes from the rain and began walking towards the building. Hermione could make out a few trees here and there, but she couldn't exactly tell exactly what the town looked like, due to the driving rain. Finally, they reached the building. They quickly opened the doors, and stepped inside, glad to be out of the rain. Dripping wet and muddy, they looked odd compared to the elegance of the hotel. The words 'Crystal Suites' were engraved in gold over the entrance. The floor and staircase were done in marble, and two stone pillars guarded the entrance of where they stood. Although there weren't many people there, they were dressed in tuxedos and fine evening gowns. They all examined Draco and Hermione with disgusted looks on their faces. One lady turned to her husband and muttered something about 'muddy kids'.  
  
"It looks like he could give us a room," Hermione said, pointing to a short man behind the counter. They approached the service desk and he too looked disgusted with their appearance.  
  
"If you please, sir," Hermione started. Could you give us a room?"  
  
"Well, zat depends.how long will you be staying?" he asked, in a strong French accent.  
  
"Two months," Draco responded. That accent was very annoying.  
  
"Are you 'ze two kids Dumbledore waz' talking about?" he asked, his face lighting up. Draco felt a stab of annoyance under his awe at the hotel. They weren't exactly what you would call kids.  
  
"Yes, we are," Hermione responded. If she was annoyed with this man, Draco thought, she didn't show it.  
  
"Excellent. Albus Dumbledore owled us a few days ago with your rezervations, and ze card key is right 'ere," he said, handing it to them. "Ze room number 'iz on ze card, and if assistance 'iz required, just press one of 'ze buttons by 'ze side of 'ze bed or sink. Dinner iz served at six o'clock sharp, and you must be dreesed in.oh let's say more.proper clothes. 'Iz everything understood?"  
  
"Perfectly." Careful to wipe their feet before walking any further, they found the elevators.  
  
"Don't know why they have a staircase if they can use these elevators," Draco muttered. He pressed the button for the thirtieth floor.  
  
"So what do you make of it?" he drawled.  
  
"It's very large, to have thirty floors," she commented. "I think I've heard of this hotel. It's an international one, very popular in the wizarding world. Of course I've stayed at finer ones than this lot."  
  
"Well I haven't, and you should have compassion that I'm not used to the elegance you've been exposed to ever since you were born," she exclaimed. He was surprised to hear anger in her voice. The elevator buzzed, and the doors opened. They walked until they found room 701. Hermione slipped the card key into the slot, and the door opened. Hermione dropped her bags on Draco's foot when it did. The walls were made of transparent glass, and a door led to a balcony that overlooked the ocean in the distance, but of course, it wasn't visible at the moment because of the storm. The carpet was pure white, and the sheets and curtains were made of silk. A huge four- poster bed stood in the middle of the room, with two other smaller beds on either side.  
  
"This is amazing." she muttered, running a hand over the bed sheets. "I really hope Dumbledore didn't have to pay too much for this." Draco had already started unpacking.  
  
"We'd better get everything unpacked. We still have no clue where to go, so we need to be prepared. We're also going to be here for two months," he pointed out. Just then, a large barn owl swooped up to the glass and began pecking furiously on the glass. Hermione opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. She carried the owl inside and closed the door. The barn owl perched on Hermione's shoulder, and she opened the letter it had dropped.  
  
  
  
Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I hope your room is satisfactory, and that your trip there was a good one. I must ask you to do me another favor. At noon, light the fire in the grate, because I will speak to you by means of this. I have enclosed a map and a list of certain places you will need to be at, and at what time. Other than that, enjoy yourselves! Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"Hey look," Hermione said, showing him the letter. "Dumbledore's just sent it." Draco stopped unpacking.  
  
"Here's the list," he said, looking inside the envelope and pulling out a thin piece of parchment. "We don't have to really be anywhere until eight o'clock tonight. It's over here," he said, consulting the map and pointing to a certain spot on it. Ashe did, the spot became magnified, and they saw a very large building. "It's for some meeting, or so it says."  
  
"At least we're not going to be rushed," she said, unzipping her own suitcase. Draco wandered into the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione!" he called. She walked over to where he stood. The bathroom was separated into two parts. There were two bathtubs, large enough to wade in, two sinks, and two mirrors. They were separated into different rooms.  
  
"Ahh, like a 'his hers' type of thing," Hermione said to herself. Then there were the closets. Each had a dresser of drawers, and space to hang up clothes.  
  
"I could get used to this," she said.  
  
"Let's finish unpacking," Draco said.  
  
"You're right. Better do things now than later!" She opened her suitcase and smiled. Her anti-wrinkle charm had worked perfectly, leaving her clothes wrinkle free. She unpacked her socks and scarf, hung up her shirts, jeans, and shorts, and put away her shoes.  
  
"Good thing I brought a dress," she said, more to herself than to Draco. He watched as she pulled out an elegant black dress, and he couldn't help but stare. "You brought.that?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't know if I'd need anything like it," she replied, hanging this up too.  
  
"Never thought you'd be willing to show that much flesh Granger," he smirked.  
  
"I thought we were past the 'Malfoy Granger' stuff," Hermione said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, all right." She returned to one of the smaller beds and sat down.  
  
"So now what do we do?" she asked, slightly bored. Draco looked thoughtful for a minute, and then he checked his watch.  
  
"It's 6:30 in the morning, and we don't have anything to do until eight. Dinner's at six, so basically whatever we want." A grin spread across his face. "Think about the freedom!" Hermione rested her eyes and curled up onto the bed. "We could check out the city, or.go to the beach once the storm stops. I'm sure there's plenty of good looking girls who'd be dying to.Hermione?" he asked. "Hermione," he asked again, when she didn't respond. He figured she must be asleep and he didn't disturb her.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke with a start, looking around at her surroundings. But she remembered where she was and closed her eyes again. When she heard a door open, however, she opened them again. Draco had emerged from the bathroom, dripping wet, and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She quickly pretended to be asleep. But pretty soon, she found herself watching him. His hair hung in wet strands around his face, and he brushed them out of the way as he looked for a shirt. Her eyes wandered down to his chest, where she noticed it was chiseled and muscular. Probably from all of the Quidditch.she thought. He lifted his arms over his head and pulled on his shirt. Then he began to remove his towel, and Hermione snapped her eyes shut, her heart pounding. After giving him five minutes, she opened one eye slowly. He was slipping his shoes on, and she lifted her head off of her arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Good. You're finally awake. It's ten o'clock Hermione, and I got tired of waiting for you to realize it was morning. Now then, I'm going down for breakfast. Will you join me?"  
  
"Good morning to you too," she replied sleepily, and she slipped her own shoes on. After they had gotten into the elevator, Hermione was fully awake.  
  
"I wonder what they serve here for breakfast," she wondered.  
  
"Bacon, eggs, toast, things like that," he replied, making her scowl.  
  
"I figured that." The elevator buzzed, and Hermione and Draco stepped out into the lobby. People were swarming around the breakfast tables, and a waiting line went all the way up the stairs.  
  
"Good grief, we'll be lucky if any food is left!" she said, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what do you say to getting out of here and finding a decent restaurant?" he asked.  
  
"Are you sure there are any 'decent' ones here?" she asked, still trying to get a look at the food.  
  
"Uh, yeah, remember Dumbledore's map?" he asked, taking the parchment out of his pocket. "It's on here, so it should be close." They stepped outside. Now they had the perfect opportunity to get a look at the town. The rain had left everything wet and muddy, but the sun was shining, and the dew on the leaves was glistening. Hermione sighed happily, and automatically reached out for Draco's hand. But as soon as she had touched his, she jumped. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quickly, turning beat red. "It's just that.after it rained, my mum would take me outside, and we would go for a walk, holding hands, taking in the scent of the rain. I.just got carried away." He was quiet for a bit, and he didn't say anything for a good while. Hermione figured him to be thinking her stupid, but she was surprised when he started to speak.  
  
"I.wish my mother did that," he said slowly and quietly. "She loves me a great deal, but she just.well, my father doesn't want her to baby me too much. So he normally keeps our visits limited." She looked up at him, her face full of concern. "I hate him." he whispered harshly. He looked away from her. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hermione felt Draco's hand graze against hers. She hid a smile and quickly looked away. After walking for about five minutes, they reached a restaurant. The doors were made of marble and glass, and neatly tended flower beds were beside the doors. Hermione wondered how people could afford to dine like this so often, in such a nice restaurant, and she felt strange walking inside the restaurant with Draco, who had been living like this ever since he could remember. Nevertheless, she was still glad to have him there with her.  
  
  
  
There was hardly anyone there, and there wasn't a waiting line, so a waiter was able to help them right away. An elderly man emerged from the kitchens.  
  
"Two?" he asked, drying his hands on a towel. Hermione and Draco both nodded. He picked out two menus and led them to a booth.  
  
"I'll have someone come over here in just a minute," he smiled, and then he walked away. Draco sat down, but Hermione remained standing.  
  
"I think I'll use the bathroom really quick," she told him. Draco nodded.  
  
"What do you want to drink though?" he asked her. She turned around.  
  
"Umm, a jasmine tea please!" She disappeared behind the door. Draco drummed his fingers on the table and let himself sink into his thoughts. Just a couple of hours ago, he had been dreading spending two months with Hermione.yet now.he couldn't quite understand why, but.he was enjoying her company. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned around and saw a waitress ready to take his order.  
  
"Would you like to start with drinks?" she asked, a pen and notepad in her hand.  
  
"Yes please. I'll have a jasmine tea for my friend and a water, thanks," he said. Hermione had just finished in the bathroom as the waitress walked away.  
  
"Thanks," she said, as she sat down. "Isn't this place lovely?" she asked, admiring the wallpaper. The waitress returned with the drinks.  
  
"Here's a water for you sir," she said, flashing Draco a smile. "And a jasmine tea for your girlfriend.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Draco and Hermione looked at each other quickly and then they looked away.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, my mistake! It's just that you two looked so cute together," the waitress said happily, casting Draco a flirty look. He quickly cleared his throat.  
  
"I'll let you decide on your order and I'll be back in a few," she hurried away.  
  
"God that was embarrassing," Hermione muttered, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Draco, because a few people were starting to stare. He cleared his throat loudly and they all looked away. "Perhaps we should order now?"  
  
"Oh yes." She opened her menu, took one look at the prices, and slammed it shut again.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, lowering his own menu.  
  
"Well.these are.expensive," she muttered, her ears pink.  
  
"That's no problem," Draco replied, lazily waving his hand. "This is nothing compared to the meals I had when I was on holiday in France. You should see their prices."  
  
"I've been to France before," she explained. "But you were probably in the upper class division or something." She smiled, almost as if she was embarrassed.  
  
"Seriously though. It's no problem at all," he reassured her.  
  
"If you say so," Hermione said, taking up her menu again. The waitress returned.  
  
"Have you had plenty of time?" she asked. Hermione bit her lip before speaking.  
  
"A number three please," she asked politely.  
  
"And for you.sir," she said, her face breaking into a huge grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Number four," he said, returning the smile. The waitress blushed and she quickly took their menus away and walked back to the kitchens.  
  
"She seems quite taken with you," Hermione said in a sly voice.  
  
"I don't blame her. I have natural charms that automatically attract women, even when I'm not trying. I'm surprised you haven't fallen head- over-heels yet," he smirked. Hermione seized his glass of water furiously and dumped it over his head. Draco sputtered in surprise, cursing.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he cried, taking his wand out and drying his clothes instantly with a spell.  
  
"You deserved it. I hate it when you tease me like that!" she scowled.  
  
"But that was uncalled for!" he said, trying to dry his hair, but he gave up and slammed his wand on the table. But she didn't have time to argue because the waitress had returned with their plates. She set hers down in front of Draco, but she leaned over a bit farther than necessary, brushing against Draco. He shot Hermione an exasperated look when she had turned away to collect Hermione's plate.  
  
"Alright then, please enjoy!" She trudged off, looking back to see if Draco was watching her.  
  
"I told you," he said, as he picked up his fork. "It's not my fault."  
  
"You didn't exactly protest when she leaned in front of you," Hermione commented.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, shove her and say 'Get away you wrench'?"  
  
"Well, no," Hermione stuttered. "Listen, just forget about it."  
  
"Whatever you say," he said, digging in to his eggs. Hermione took a bite of her own.  
  
"What do you think we're supposed to do tonight?" she wondered, picking up the map and looking at the location of the building. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I have no clue. A test? Maybe we have to give a speech of some sort. Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see." She watched him lower his gaze and poke his eggs with his fork, not really paying attention to what he was doing. Hermione was about to say something, when she noticed multiple scars on his wrist. She tried to get a better look but he had put his hand in his lap, eating with his other hand. He seemed to be thinking, so she didn't comment on this.  
  
"Soooo?" he asked slowly. "How does it taste?"  
  
"Excellent," she smiled. And to her surprise, he actually smiled back, a smile that lit up his entire face, making his normally cold, dull gray eyes come alive to a sparkling soft summer rain color. His face was no longer pale, but warm and glowing. She stared at him and he noticed this.  
  
"What?" he asked. I told you I smiled." Hermione hid a smile to herself.  
  
  
  
"So," she said, through a mouthful of bacon. "Tell me more about yourself. Hobbies and pet names are fine, but a little more in depth this time. Tell me about your family!" she suggested.  
  
"Do I have to?" he pleaded. She nodded. "Fine, fine. Well, let me see. My family lives in this huge estate, off somewhere in the moors. I really don't know the exact location, but anyway. It has thirty-two bedrooms," (Hermione choked) "and plenty of running space."  
  
"Thirty-two bedrooms?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't look so shocked. My father grew up in a fifty-five bedroom house." Hermione nearly dropped her fork. "As for my parents." he paused here. "My father hates me, but my mother loves me. No, she adores me. At home, she calls me." he stopped again.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Draco-kins." He grew very red and Hermione had to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing. "I have no idea why I just told you that," he muttered.  
  
"It's ok. At home, I'm.well let's just say I've got a few nicknames," she grinned.  
  
"Tell me about your home," he said, leaning back. She grew red.  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Come on," he said. "I told you mine."  
  
"Alright fine. Both of my parents are dentists."  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked, his face screwing up. "Dentists?"  
  
"They care for your teeth," she explained. Draco still looked skeptical.  
  
"Anyway. They're both dentists, and umm, they're both Muggles." she said, saying Muggles very quietly. Draco waved his hand, a sign for her to continue.  
  
"But they're really nice. When my dad's not at the office, we're always working on his old car. He's always saying that if he weren't a dentist, he'd love to be a mechanic. My mum is always baking. She loves baking. There's always fresh bread, bagels for breakfast, rolls for dinner, and she even makes cakes, which surprises me as she's a dentist." She stopped talking. Draco had a strange expression on his face. After a moment, he spoke.  
  
"You should feel very lucky," he said slowly and quietly, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the window. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"I do feel very lucky. I've got great parents." Hermione thought she saw tears in Draco's eyes, but she was distracted from this when the waitress came back.  
  
"Alright then, have a nice day!" she said.  
  
"But what about the check?" Draco asked.  
  
"Lunch was on me for you cutie," she said slyly. Draco cleared his throat quickly.  
  
"Well, erm, thanks for the free lunch," he said quickly, standing up and grabbing Hermione's arm. They exited the restaurant quickly, and Hermione burst out laughing when they had gotten outside.  
  
"She REALLY fancies you Draco!" she said, in-between giggles. "You'd better see her sometime otherwise she'll sue you for not paying and for ignoring her obvious attempts to catch you."  
  
"We'll see about that," Draco said, and they headed back to the hotel.  
  
A/N: Aww, Draco smiled! ^^ You all knew he'd be lightening up. Anyway, (clears throat quickly) In chapter 2, look for the special meeting that Dumbledore was talking about. Oh, and I also need to thank my FABULOUS beta!!! Imbrium Iridum!!!! She's so cool. If it wasn't for her, this would be a poor novice fic. Speaking of novice, this is my first schoogle fic, so please bear with me if it's either slow/fast moving. ^^ Thanks! BTW, sorry for the inconvenience with the spacing. I normally space it, but it transferred strangely. Oh well, hopefully these adjustments work! 


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and the Training Cha...

The Makings of an Auror Chapter 2  
  
  
  
By the time Hermione and Draco reached the hotel, it was 11:50. Remembering Dumbledore's owl, they lit the fire in the grate and waited. The next ten minutes snailed by, but at last, they heard a small pop. Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire, smiling warmly at them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," he said, nodding to both of them. "I can't talk long, as I'm in the middle of a meeting with some old friends of mine. I just wanted to tell you a few things. Tonight, as you may know, a meeting will take place. You will be introduced to a few staff members of the camp, and you may have to say a few things about yourself, just to give them a good idea of what you're made of. This is also to get you comfortable with the instructors before you begin your training. Tomorrow will be a very exciting day."  
  
"Headmaster?" Hermione asked, resting her head on her hands. "Will this be.difficult?" But the sound of a door opening was heard, and Dumbledore turned his head around. He spoke to someone for a few minutes before he turned around and faced them again.  
  
"I must go. This meeting cannot wait any longer. I'm sure you will do perfectly fine, Ms. Granger," he assured her, as her face formed into an expression of confusion. 'I will be sending owls regularly to see how you are progressing. Ta-ta!" And with another small pop, his head vanished.  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Hermione said, in a frustrating voice. "I just can't help wonder what we'll have to do."  
  
"Probably lots of tests," Draco commented.  
  
"Hmm.maybe like an IQ test," she wondered.  
  
"IQ?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's a muggle thing," she said.  
  
***  
  
The day went by slower than those ten minutes had, an Draco and Hermione basically didn't talk to each other. Hermione had brought every book she owned, (or at least it appeared that way to Draco) and Draco seemed to have only brought his Arithmancy book. Hermione sat reading for a good few hours, pausing every now and then to make a quick note. It was nearly five o'clock when she stopped. She stood up, stretched, and gathered her books, parchment, ink bottle, and quill and put them in her bedside table drawer.  
  
"Draco?" she asked, walking slowly to his bed. He had fallen asleep, his Arithmancy book lying open on his chest, which was rising and falling gently in rhythm to his breathing. She lifted the book carefully off of his chest and closed it quietly, with a small smile on her face, and then, she reached out and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into his face. However, as soon as her fingertips made contact with his skin, his hand immediately shot out and grabbed her wrist, his eyes snapping open, giving her a confused look. Hermione started. No.she lost it.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said quickly, standing up as soon as he had released her wrist. She began pacing the room. "I didn't mean to scare you, not that I did if I didn't.I mean.I was just.OH! Dinner starts in an hour and I thought I should let you know. She stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it, leaving a puzzled Draco behind.  
  
Why did I do that.she thought, rubbing her temples in frustration. But why am I getting so worked up? I mean, it's just Draco. Just Draco. Something about that clicked in her mind. But she ignored it and splashed cold water on her face, taking a deep, calm, steadying breath. She took her black dress out of the closet and began to get ready.  
  
***  
  
  
  
She sure gets worked up easily, Draco thought, as he preformed a charm to give him privacy to change into his dinner suit (Hermione had locked the main bathroom door, meaning he couldn't get to his personal bathroom). It was almost as if.nah, it couldn't be. I just startled her. But how was I supposed to know my reflexes would kick in and scare the hell out of her? He changed into a crisp black dinner jacket, complete with matching pants and shiny black shoes (Draco likes Black :p). When he had finished changing, he put his book away, sat on his bed, and waited for Hermione to come out. He knew very well, with plenty of experience with his mother, that women took a very long time getting ready, so he wasn't expecting her to get out anytime soon. Humming to himself, he thought of what had happened during the day. Thirty minutes passed, and he began to get a little antsy about leaving. He stood up, walked over to the bathroom door, and lightly tapped on it. No sooner than had he done this, Hermione opened the door. Draco's jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing the black dress she had shown him earlier, and it was definitely perfect for her. Fitted in all the right places too.he thought, with a mental smirk. The dress stopped just above her knees, and she was wearing black high-heels. Her hair was sleek and shiny, and glancing past her for a moment, he saw a bottle of Sleazky's gel lying on the countertop. She had even used a bit of makeup too.  
  
"Hermione you.look spectacular!" he gaped.  
  
"Oh stop teasing me," she said, brushing past him and grabbing a black purse she had left in her suitcase.  
  
"No, I'm serious!" Draco said, following her. Hermione stopped abruptly.  
  
"Really?" she asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.  
  
"Hell yeah! Umm, I mean, yes, you look good," he replied quickly, seeing her glare at him. But a small smile crossed her face, and she turned away before her grin got any bigger.  
  
"Shall we go downstairs?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great," she said. They used the elevator to get down to the first floor, and then followed the signs that pointed in the direction of the dinner hall. They finally came to a door with the words.well, what else, Dinner Hall stamped across the front. Opening it slowly, Draco peeked inside. People were talking happily amongst themselves, all of whom were dressed, fit for a party. An orchestra was playing classical music Draco recognized as Beethoven, and a few people were dancing. This was definitely an upper class hotel, he thought. He opened the door to let Hermione in, and she grinned at him as she noticed the elegance of the room.  
  
"Are you waiting for a table?" a man asked.  
  
"Well we just arrived, and--,"  
  
"Say no more," he smiled, and he led them to a table right next to a window. The area was dimly lit, and the scenery outside the window was spectacular.  
  
"I just finished clearing this one," he said, as Hermione and Draco sat down. He pulled two menus from his apron.  
  
"We have a special today, for a dish for two of Fugu, and you get a bowl of soup and a salad bar with it." Hermione remembered reading somewhere that Fugu was a Japanese dish, made from the poisonous puffer fish. If it wasn't prepared and cooked properly, the poison of the puffer fish would kill anyone who ate it.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me sir, but isn't that dish very.dangerous?" she asked. The waiter smiled kindly.  
  
"We use magic dear-we don't cook it the muggle way." She nodded quickly, obviously embarrassed at the thought she hadn't remembered that.  
  
"We'll get that then," Draco said. The waiter wrote down the order.  
  
  
  
"And to drink, sir?"  
  
"A martini, shaken, not stirred." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but the waiter interrupted her.  
  
"And for your girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" she cried out, in an exasperated voice. Draco coughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry miss, my mistake. Easy to make of course, as you both look divinely splendid.oh erm, never mind," he said, noticing the panicked look on Hermione's face.  
  
"A water, no ice please," she said, lowering her face into her hands.  
  
  
  
"I'll be done in just a bit," he said, tapping his nose and striding off.  
  
"That's the second time someone's thought that.we're.you know," she began.  
  
"What, together?" he asked. She cringed. "You can't even say it," he said, with a small laugh. "I think that's saying something," he said cheerfully. Hermione lifted her face from her hands and looked around the room.  
  
"Oh and about the martini," she said, a serious look on her face. "You're seventeen. You're not supposed to drink."  
  
"I can pass for twenty though," he said simply. Hermione scowled. The orchestra had picked up a fairly fast tune, and many people started to get up and dance. Please don't ask me, please don't ask me, she thought.  
  
"Would you like to--,"  
  
"No," Hermione replied firmly, her heart sinking. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the look on her face, she had clearly made up her mind. Obviously, Draco had never been rejected before, and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"What, never been rejected before?" she asked, a mischievous look on her face. Draco glared contemptuously at her.  
  
"Of course I have, not that that's a good or bad thing, I'm just saying.well you know what I mean," he said, a tinge of pink in his normally pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure," she said, smirking. Draco exhaled deeply and looked away. "Draco, I didn't do that because I.hate you, I did it because dancing normally makes me dizzy, especially on an empty stomach."  
  
"Let's just drop it," Draco muttered, looking anywhere but her, and she stopped trying to talk. The waiter came and set their drinks in front of them.  
  
"The food's just about ready. Oh, and my name is Bill," he told them, handing them a small card. Hermione took it.  
  
"Thank you Bill," she said, and he walked away. Hermione stared at the card for a minute before speaking.  
  
"My, you're very talkative tonight Draco!" she said, in mock happiness. He glared at her again.  
  
"I'm thinking," was his short and bitter reply.  
  
"About what?" she asked innocently, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She knew this would annoy him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"How can you be thinking about nothing? Pray tell," she smirked again.  
  
"People can think of nothing you know. You just sit there, your mind blank, and the world disappears before you," he explained.  
  
"Well you can at least be polite about it. You, going around, acting all moody and depressed," she said grumpily, opening her purse with a snap and bringing out a small, pocket sized book. Flipping through the pages, she took out her bookmark and began to read.  
  
"Can you do nothing but read?" he asked, a look of disbelief on his face."  
  
"Can you do nothing but think about nothing?" she mocked. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well at least you can inform me on what you're reading."  
  
"Fine. I'm reading Pride and Prejudice. I doubt you've read it," she said, lowering the book to gaze at him. "It's a muggle classic."  
  
"Nah, Mr. Darcy is just too insufferable." He winked at her and she lowered her book again, mouth open.  
  
"You have read it!" she cried out happily.  
  
"Oh well spotted," he scoffed, taking a sip of his 'shaken, not stirred' martini. She moved the book aside and leaned closer to him.  
  
"Why have you read it? I need to know."  
  
"That's because you're an insufferable know-it-all."  
  
"You sure like the word insufferable don't you?" she commented.  
  
"Alright, alright. If you must know, my father made me read it. He thought it'd come in handy for the future, to have a wide knowledge of things. It's a sappy love story if you ask me, and not at all my type. I could really care less about it. Muggle literature is sometimes just poorly written at times. You forget how little they know about the wizarding world." Hermione had a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Draco.you just need to lighten up, you know that? It won't hurt to say a kind word to someone once in a while."  
  
"I know it wouldn't hurt. Maybe it's just not who I am," he replied harshly. Hermione simply put her book away and kept her gaze fixed on the tablecloth. She looked up when Bill arrived with their food. Hermione watched as he set a big plate of odd-looking things in front of her. The only thing she recognized was the salad.but even that had weird assortments of things in it.  
  
"Thank you Bill," Draco said shortly, as he walked away. He began eating the food, but Hermione didn't touch hers.  
  
"This looks.good," she said uncertainly, eyeing the disk with uneasiness.  
  
"Oh come on, try it!" Draco said, stuffing his mouth with fish. Hermione slowly picked up her knife and cut off a little piece of the food. Then, she slowly popped it into her mouth, letting the flavor sink in. She then cut off another piece and ate that, and pretty soon, Draco had to stop her from inhaling her food.  
  
"Easy! Easy!" he said, as she scrambled to eat more. "We've got all night!"  
  
"Actually, we don't," Hermione said, shoving more food into her mouth. "It's nearly 7:15!"  
  
"We still have forty-five minutes left," he assured her, but Hermione held up a hand to stop him as she ate more.  
  
"We still need to find this place where the meeting is," she said. "And," she continued. "We need to figure out where we are supposed to go from there." Draco suddenly looked panicked.  
  
"I didn't think about that," he replied, shoveling food in his mouth too. Many people stopped talking and were staring at Draco and Hermione, who were eating as if the world were about to end.  
  
"We're going to be late for a meeting," he explained, and the all replied 'OH!', as if this was common, and went back to eating.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, I hope we're not late," Hermione muttered, running out of the hotel with Draco.  
  
"Check your watch," he replied quickly.  
  
"I already did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It stopped."  
  
"Great." He fumbled for the piece of parchment in his back pocket and drew it out, examining it. He took a look at where they were, looked back on the map again, and began running faster.  
  
"How far is it?" she asked. "Wait, don't answer that." They finally had arrived at the building, which was very large. Hermione wondered how she didn't see it in the distance.but then she remembered it was protected with magic so muggles couldn't see it. She leaned against the building, clutching a stitch in her side, and Draco was doubled over, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"That was one hell of a run," he grinned, and Hermione slapped his arm playfully, still massaging her side. Clearing her throat, she straightened up.  
  
"Shall we go inside then?" Hermione asked, smoothing her hair and hoping she didn't' look disgraceful. She opened the door slowly, expecting to see marble and silk. But instead, she saw a single desk, standing in the middle of the room. There were no other doors, the walls were a plain off-white color, and a secretary was filing papers. Draco cautiously approached the counter.  
  
"Excuse us, but we're here for the meeting. It is here, isn't it?" he asked. The secretary grinned at Draco specifically, and she quickly spun around to a clipboard.  
  
"Yes, the meeting is here. Name?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said. She wrote it down quickly.  
  
"The room-,"  
  
"Umm, this here's Hermione Granger," he said, pointing to Hermione. The secretary scowled and jotted down her name too.  
  
"The room's over there," she said, pointing to a door Draco was sure hadn't been there a minute before, "and take the second door on your left. You can have a seat."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, and she followed Draco through the door. The door led them into a very large room, with a long table in the center of the room that could have seated at least thirty people. All of the chairs were empty. They sat down near the end of the table, and Hermione leaned over and whispered something in Draco's ear.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked quietly, glancing nervously about the room.  
  
"I don't know, but they'll be here." He tried to use his usual drawling voice, but even he found that his throat had constricted, his palms had gone sweaty, and that he jumped at the slightest movement.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't have sent us here if he thought we couldn't handle it.would he?" Hermione asked nervously. He began to reply but was cut off when doors opened all around the room. A large group of people emerged and they all took a seat, talking excitedly and pointing every now and then in Draco and Hermione's direction. Everyone took a seat and brought out a binder and pen. Draco could practically feel the heat coming from Hermione's face. No sooner had the people sat down, they stood up, Hermione and Draco following their actions. A large door at the very back of the room and an elderly man stepped out. The people remained respectfully silent as he made his way to the front of the table. He smiled at them all and then sat down. Everyone else sat down, and Draco and Hermione followed suit.again.  
  
"Welcome to the first Auror Board Meeting of the year. I'm glad to see all of you made it," he smiled warmly. "My name is Mr. Abbot, and I am head of this board." Many people nodded knowingly. "Now most of you have noticed we have two young guests here tonight." Everyone turned to look at Draco and Hermione, and then back to Mr. Abbott. "What we'll do tonight is first start by introducing ourselves. Perhaps you should start Arabella," he said kindly, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder next to him.  
  
"Arabella Fig," she said, a smug smile on her face. "I work in the Department of Security, and I am assigned to gathering information on the Death Eaters. This year I've been working on a subject with the Unspeakables. " Everyone looked impressed or scared. The man next to her, who looked a lot like Peter Pettigrew, squirmed in his seat.  
  
"I am Bob Pettigrew, and I work with the Department of Criminals. We look for escaped convicts, (he was talking about Sirius) and I also gather information on death eaters."  
  
This continued around the table until everyone had spoken. The man next to Hermione had just finished talking, and he nudged her to speak. She cleared her throat and spoke in a confident voice.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger and I am in my seventh and last year at Hogwarts. I am Head Girl, and received a total of 40 OWLS last year." Her voice suddenly changed. "I also finished the entirety of the Hogwarts library, and am very proud of myself for doing so. I also-,"  
  
"Ok, Hermione," Draco mumbled. A few people chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm Draco Malfoy and also am in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm Head Boy, best looking, best Quidditch player, and basically anything else you want to name." A few people stared at him quizzically. "What?"  
  
"Now you may be wondering why we have such young guests here with us tonight. These two people will become the youngest Aurors the history of the wizarding world has seen." Everyone stood up and began clapping. Mr. Abbott smiled and held up a hand to silence them. "Tomorrow, you will be going through one of the hardest training courses we have to offer. Please be prepared." Hermione cast Draco a nervous look, but he kept his gaze fixed on Mr. Abbott.  
  
"Tomorrow, you will come equipped with nothing but your wand, and wear tight fitting clothes. Do you have any questions?" Draco and Hermione shook their heads.  
  
***  
  
  
  
They weren't mentioned any more throughout the meeting. It was nearly 2:00 A.M. before they even finished. Hermione felt a nudge in her ribs and she jumped out of her chair, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"What happened?" she murmured. Draco was standing over her, looking sleepy but alert.  
  
"You fell asleep."  
  
"I WHAT?" she shrieked.  
  
"Fell asleep. Everyone left a couple of minutes ago. They didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"Oh my gosh." she muttered, hiding her face in her hands. "Now they're going to think I'm.I don't know, a slacker or something."  
  
"Nah, it's ok. They looked at our records and were very impressed by yours." Draco watched her furiously stand up and grab her purse. She stomped through the door and walked out into the night, drawing her jacket around herself. He followed, narrowly escaping the secretary in the front room.  
  
"They didn't talk about anything important," he explained, trying to reassure her. "Just some stuff about.things."  
  
"But I missed it! Those meetings are very important and top secret! I'm just.angry I missed it." Draco didn't reply.  
  
"What about that Bob Pettigrew guy. He seems awfully familiar." she said slowly. Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
"How so? You know him?"  
  
"Well, not really but..alright, can I tell you something important?" she asked slowly and carefully. Draco closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"In our third year, we came across Sirius Black near the Whomping Willow. Do you remember Ron's rat Scabbers?"  
  
"That pathetic thing? Uhh, I mean yeah," Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, it turns out Pettigrew is an unregistered animagi, and that he didn't get murdered by Black, he set the whole thing up."  
  
"So you're saying that Pettigrew framed Black? What for?"  
  
"He was working for you-know-who," she whispered.  
  
"Who Voldemort?" he said loudly, and a few people walking by them glared at him.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort," she said quietly, grabbing his arm and steering him behind a tree. "That must mean he might now where Pettigrew is hiding, don't you think? He could be a spy!"  
  
"Hermione, you're jumping to conclusions. He might not even be Peter's brother." He could see her brain working.  
  
"Yes, but Pettigrew isn't exactly a common name is it? I mean, what if he is working for you-know-who, and he's been passing information to him about the school. Mr. Abbott and Dumbledore are close friends, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Hermione, be reasonable. We'll just have to wait and see. If Voldemort is indeed planning an attack on the school, we'll catch him there.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes sleepily. She nearly screamed when she spotted a dark figure hovering over her. But when they reached out and flicked on a light, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Draco.  
  
  
  
"Is it time already?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's 5:25, we should hurry." She quickly changed into a pair of stretch pants and then she put on a casual t-shirt She then pulled her hair back and grabbed her wand. It had rained the previous night again, leaving the ground muddier than it had been when they arrived. Draco consulted the map, enlarging the special area that was indicated in Dumbledore's letter. When they finally found the building, they were surprised at what they saw. It looked more like a prison than a camp. The walls were made or gray concrete, and metal bars were across the windows. There was a wizard standing in front of the door.  
  
"Is this." Draco started, but the wizard suddenly started yelling at them.  
  
"Get back there, go on," he yelled, stepping aside so they could get through. Hermione went in first, and inside the building, there were cabinets everywhere. They slowly walked past them, grimacing at the horrifying pictures plastered on the walls. It showed the things that Dark Wizards had done to people, and some of them Hermione didn't even want to think about. Finally, they reached a door at the end of the hall, and she opened it. It looked more like they worked outside rather than inside. Many wizards were dueling with each other, and some of them were holding orbs in their hands, muttering things until they let out a cry of pain and dropped it, the instructor shaking his head sadly. A muscular looking wizard emerged from another building.  
  
"Hey! You two here for training?" he asked in a gruff voice. Draco nodded slowly.  
  
"Come over here," he said, walking to one of the desks and picking up a clipboard.  
  
"Malfoy? Granger?" he asked. They both nodded. Then suddenly, he exploded.  
  
"Follow me!" he grumbled. He led them to a strange wall sort of thing. Other instructors were leading other groups of people to the wall. When Malfoy and Hermione reached the wall, their instructor went off for a few minutes, and when he returned, a girl was walking behind him.  
  
"All right, do we have all five groups?" the male instructor asked, and the female instructor nodded her head. "Today, we're starting off with a bit of practice training. You see that wall? You're going to have to climb it." He nodded to the female instructor.  
  
"This here is a magically slicked wall. You see that rope up there?" she asked, pointing up at the top of the wall. Hermione looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. "That rope is going to be your only way of getting up this wall. You will select one person from your group to climb up the wall first, and then that person will help the other two get up. After you have climbed the wall, you will need to crawl through an area where there are dozens of rough-hewn poles. The ground is covered in Nightmare Grass, and you will only be able to get through this part of the course if you choose to ignore it and keep moving. There are booby traps set with various curses, just begging to be set off.unless you're wary. After you have gone through this part of the course, you will take a jog through a field. You must successfully run through while some of our instructors will be firing any and every curse and hex they can think of. There are brief places of shelter that you can use. You will be able to rest there.if you're fast enough to get there in time. Your objective: there is a stand at the end of the field with a bell on it. Be the first group to ring the bell and you're exempt from extra work for the evening. But if you're the last group to get there, there will be extra practice and no dinner. All clear?" Everyone nodded quickly. "Take this time to pick your first climber." Hermione looked at the girl.  
  
"How strong are you?" she whispered. "Why does it matter?" she replied, carelessly examining her fingernails.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, we're in a training camp!" she practically shouted. Hermione frantically began thinking when Draco spoke.  
  
"Let me climb first, since I'm the strongest here. Then I can help you up." Hermione looked at the girl and the girl shrugged.  
  
"Take your positions!" the female instructor shouted. Draco stood ready in front of his rope. "Go!" Draco wrapped the rope around one of his hands and began climbing. They weren't kidding when they said this was a magically slicked wall. His feet kept slipping and sliding in all directions, and his palms were starting to get sweaty, despite the chilly air.  
  
"He's all right!" the girl said calmly. "Why don't you let me go next? You're taller than I am and probably weigh more."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Hermione muttered, watching Draco with a look of fear in her eyes. That wall was awfully high.  
  
He finally reached the top, his hands aching and red from the rope, but he didn't waste any time. He threw the rope down to the ground. The girl immediately climbing, and she went slightly faster than Draco because he was pulling her up with the rope. She made to the top ok too. They threw the rope down to Hermione, and Hermione grabbed it quickly, practically running up the wall because Draco and the girl were helping. Draco pulled Hermione up without any help from the other girl in their team.  
  
"All right?" he asked, slightly breathless from exertion. "Come on we need to go," he said quickly. And they began running to the next task. Nightmare Grass.Hermione wasn't exactly sure if she could handle this, but she'd have to try. They got down on their hands and knees, and as soon as they touched the grass, they immediately saw their nightmares before them. Hermione clutched her head, trying not to let the nightmare effect her, but it was too strong. Pretty soon, she found herself in a room.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the center of the room, wands out, ready to attack if needs be. They were slowly making their way through the house, looking into every room, making sure no one was hiding. They came to a room, and knew immediately where the intruder was. With a big kick, Ron had the door open and Harry moved inside quickly, telling Hermione to wait outside. She stood outside the door, her breathing paused, as she struggled to hear what they were saying.  
  
"It's over Voldemort," she heard Harry say. "Let the muggle born students go and we'll do what you want." There was a high cold laugh and the sound of somebody standing up.  
  
"It's not over Harry Potter. We still have something to take care of." He snapped his fingers and the door Hermione was peeking through snapped shut. She frantically tried to open it but it was locked, and no Alohamora spell could break it. She heard the angry mutterings of voices, and then she heard something that made her scream.Avada Kedavra. They had done it! Harry and Ron had got Voldemort! She was grinning from ear to ear when the door opened, but then she screamed. Voldemort was standing in the doorway, and behind him, Ron and Harry lay dead.  
  
"Hermione." Voldemort said. Confused, she backed up.  
  
"Hermione," Voldemort repeated. She stumbled across the rug, and then fell to the floor.  
  
"Hermione!" Voldemort shouted, and then he was offering a hand.  
  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes with a start, and she looked around her surroundings. Then everything came flooding back to her.  
  
"Come on! We need to go!" the girl kept saying, her hand outstretched to help her up. "That nightmare grass affected you big time." The girl almost looked triumphant that she hadn't let it affect her at all. They broke off at a run, and Hermione was still trying to regain her composure. Without a backward glance at the Nightmare Grass, they approached the field. They saw three people streak past them, and with a horrifying wave of panic, Hermione grabbed Draco and the girl's arms and began running as fast as she could. The other group was getting closer, but when they had to stop and duck for shelter, Hermione took this as an advantage.  
  
"Don't stop unless you're hurt!" she yelled back at them. Dodging the hexes and curses that were being thrown at them, Hermione kept going, hardly paying attention to how fast she was running. But she was caught off guard when a high-pitched scream was emitted from the girl in their group. She had been hit by an immobilizing charm.  
  
"Pick her up!" Hermione commanded Draco, and he seized her in his arms and they began running again. Hermione brought out her wand and preformed the counter curse, and she sleepily opened her eyes.  
  
"Put me down!" she shrieked, and Draco dropped her. They were almost there! Just a few more feet.something shot out from the bushes ahead of them. The other team would get there first.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled, trying to run faster. But it was no use. They leaped onto the stand and rang the bell. The bell rang, echoing through the camp. The instructors came over.  
  
"You finished first, meaning you will not have to do any extra exercises today." The female instructor greatly emphasized the word extra.  
  
"Yes we made it!" the other team cried out happily. Hermione sighed.  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" she asked the girl.  
  
"Aubrey," the girl replied, looking murderous.  
  
"I'm Hermione, and this is Draco. Did you volunteer for this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh no way. My father sent me. Thought I could use some sharpening skills."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you could," Hermione muttered harshly.  
  
***  
  
Hermione slumped onto her bed, clutching her side.  
  
"I ache all over," she whispered. "It hurts to even speak."  
  
"I know, but we'd better get used to it," Draco said, pulling his robes off. He sank into the large four-poster bed, but immediately stood up because Hermione was already lying there.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'll just sleep over here," he muttered, getting into the smaller bed. Too tired to protest, she immediately fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger brought her wand out from her pocket and held it out in front of her. She quickly muttered Lumos and followed its trail of light through the forest, jumping when she heard the slightest rustle of leaves. After walking for about fifteen minutes, she suddenly stopped, holding the light up to the left. Draco suddenly emerged, clutching his right arm, which was bleeding.  
  
"Draco?" she asked. "What's going on? I came out here because I felt something was wrong, and the orb kept glowing," she whispered. "Is it him?"  
  
"Yes it is," he said, grimacing. "We've got to go back up to the castle and warn Dumbledore," he said, and he started to move, but a cloaked figure moved from out behind the trees and blocked the way back to the castle.  
  
"Well, well," the figure sneered. "I don't think you two are going anywhere." He lowered his hood and Hermione stifled a gasp. Voldemort hadn't completely formed back into his old figure, but it was a completely different transformation. He looked more human then he ever had before.  
  
"This plan won't work," Draco said, pulling Hermione behind him. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Of course it will. Thanks to your father, everything is under control. We've already captured Dumbledore. The old bloke will be getting his soul sucked out of him any minute now."  
  
"Step aside," Draco said, in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
"No." Draco whipped out his wand and shouted a spell, but in a flash of green light, he had shielded Hermione, and then he fell into her arms.  
  
"NO!" she cried out, burying her face in the collar of his shirt. She felt a hand on the side of her cheek.  
  
"Hermione." he said, stroking her cheek. "I love you." Those were the last words he spoke.  
  
  
  
Draco immediately sat up when he heard a strange noise from across the other side of the room. He quickly got out of his own bed and walked hurried over cautiously. It was Hermione, and she was whimpering. She was clutching her chest, and she kept rocking back and forth.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered gently, trying to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed onto his arm as if making sure he wasn't going to leave her.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok," he kept muttering, as she kept looking around the room.  
  
"No!" she shrieked, sitting up quickly, her hands outstretched. "Stop! No you can't!" she kept saying.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco said firmly. She looked at him, slightly confused.  
  
  
  
"You.you.you're not dead?" she asked.  
  
"You were dreaming, that's all," Draco said.  
  
"No.it wasn't a dream.you.Voldemort." she kept saying.  
  
"It was just a dream!" Draco told her. He turned her so she could see his face. "It was just a dream." She stopped trying to move away and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't go," she said, as he was about to stand up to move back to his own bed. "Stay here with me," she mumbled sleepily. He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before lying down next to her. She snuggled up next to a very uncomfortable Draco.  
  
"Maybe this isn't a good idea," he said, but she had already fallen asleep. But then he heard her speak.  
  
"I love you too Draco..." 


End file.
